(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shopping cart having solid flat vertical container basket walls and wherein information is displayed on the outer surface of the solid walls.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Most nesting-type shopping carts known which comprise a shopping basket supported above ground by a frame displaceable on castors have a basket constructed of wire meshing. These carts are utilized in convenience stores whereby to transport the goods purchased by a person walking through the convenience store pushing the cart.